Armin Has A Nightmare
by Avenger-lock
Summary: It was late at night when he heard a whimpering noise in the sleeping quarters. He gets up and discovers that it was Armin having a nightmare. He wakes Armin up to comfort his best friend, but things heat up and new feelings make themselves known to Eren.


This is in Eren's pov :) My mind thought of this and I died of cuteness and I had to write this out. I'm sorry for any OOC characterization xD

Also, just so you know this is rated M for a reason.

I listened to Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute while writing this (I think it fits this fic a lot)

I was laying down in my bed and it was pitch dark outside. I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't care because I wasn't going to sleep anyway. The sobbing and whimpering I heard from within the sleeping quarters has been going on for a while. I didn't know who was having the nightmare, but I really wanted to comfort him. I knew how the person was feeling, given the experience with my own tragic nightmares. I wanted to find out who it was and make sure I woke him up.

Carefully, I slid the blanket off of me and glided out of my bed. I followed the whimpering. My feet made light thuds on the hard wood floor. It was hard to see and the only light came from the faint glow of the moon outside the windows. Being silent in a room filled with soft snores was hard. On several occasions, I almost tripped on the legs of several bunks.

And then I reached the bunk. When I looked at the person, I was startled. It was Armin. I swiftly sat down on the bed and reached over to shake him awake.

"Armin, wake up," I shook his body, "Armin, c'mon. Wake up." I shook his trembling body once more. He jolted awake and let lose a harsh wheeze. He panted lightly and moved his hand up to wipe away the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes focused on me and I could see that his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Eren?" he whispered in a quivering voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?" I breathed.

I was surprised as I felt arms wrap around my body tightly. I was stiff for a moment before returning the hug. Armin was breathing loudly as he set his head in the crook of my shoulder. I could feel the fabric of my shirt covering my shoulder getting wet, but I didn't even care. I didn't ask about his nightmare. I knew that now was not the time to ask him about that. He needed to calm down before I asked what his nightmare was about.

Suddenly I felt the need to protect my best friend overwhelm me. I grasped him tighter and pulled him as close as he could get. I tangled my fingers in his soft blond hair. When we were kids, tangling or swirling his hair in my fingers always calmed him down a bit after a nightmare. This knowledge never left me.

He clutched me closer so that most of our bodies were touching. In that moment, I felt sort of at peace. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed blissfully. Me and Armin haven't hugged like this in a while. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted him to stay in my arms forever. Armin's breathing slowly calmed down, and the trembling ceased. Even though he was relaxing, he didn't let go of his tight grip on my body – and I didn't let go either.

"You ok?" I asked again after a few minutes.

I felt him nod his head, "yeah, I feel much better." His voice was so gentle.

For some reason, my heart started to beat faster and a hot blush worked its way to my cheeks. I've never felt this way before. Armin and I always used to hug, and I never once recalled feeling an emotion quite like this one.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask out of curiosity.

I felt him hesitate before nodding, "I'm not giving any details, but in my dream I saw you die and get eaten by a titan... and I watched you and I didn't help you and I felt so _weak and worthless_ and you _died for real oh god._" Armin burrowed his face in the hair by my neck and shuddered.

"I will never leave you Armin. I swear that I won't die," I swiped my nose against his neck, "and you are _not _weak or worthless. You are strong, and you are most definitely _not _worthless. You are the most kindest, most smartest person I know. You know things about the outside world that no one else knows. You also describe everything with so much passion and you're adorable when your eyes twinkle in excitement at new knowledge. You are _amazing, _Armin."

I pushed him away from me to look him in the eye. I untangled my fingers from his hair and reached down to intertwine both of our hands. I pressed my forehead against his forehead and gazed at him. I could see his blue eyes in the faint lighting and I could also see the redness covering his cheeks. I closed the small gap between our lips and lightly swiped my lips against his. I reluctantly pulled back and both of our breaths whooshed out a the same time.

"Eren." he whimpered.

"Armin." I whispered at the same time.

He boldly pulled his hands out of mine and grabbed the back of my head just to drag my lips back to his. He crushed my lips to his and I felt a joyous feeling flood my body. His lips were so soft and pleasant. I abruptly pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. I crawled on top of him and blushed at how beautiful Armin was. His breathing was a bit fast, and his lips were shiny. His blond hair was fanned out on the white pillow. I was ablaze with a loving feeling for this boy in front of me. Yes, this was the emotion that I was feeling before. It was love. _I loved Armin. _

I leaned down and placed my lips back on his. He moaned and I didn't give a damn if we woke up anyone. I really wanted Armin. My body felt like it was on fire, and a light sheen of sweat had long dampened my skin. An intensity washed over my body as my love for Armin pushed through the kiss. I caressed his bottom lip with my tongue and he opened his mouth, allowing me in. We kissed fiercely. Armin threaded his fingers into my hair, kneading my scalp sensually. It felt like forever until we pulled apart. Both of our breathes were coming out in short, desperate gasps.

"God Armin." I groaned. I leaned down for another sultry kiss. Armin grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled at it, trying to get it off. I broke the kiss so he could yank it off. He threw it on the floor uncaring.

"Yours is coming off, too." I warn before _ripping _it off. I threw the torn shirt on top of mine and returned to Armin. I dipped my head to the nape of his neck and proceeded to kiss a line down his chest until I reached his erect nipple. I slipped his nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Armin bit down a moan and writhed beneath me. He was so fucking alluring. I released his nipple and lowered my head to the top of his pants. I licked the skin there, and tenderly blew on the area.

Armin shoved a pillow to his mouth and let out the most appealing sound I've ever heard.

"Eren." his voice was muffled by the pillow.

I slid down his pants and kicked them off the bed. My eyes traced the bulgee that was tenting his boxers. I let lose a breathless moan and pulled down his boxers. Armin arched his body as his cock was released.

"Mmm, Armin, you're fucking gorgeous."

I lowered my head and licked his shaft. Armin spread his legs out and wantonly grinded up toward my face. And then I lowered my mouth and took his cock into my mouth. Armin swiveled his hips and I had to hold his hips down. I bobbed my head up and down, enjoying the sounds Armin was making. Precum dribbled out of his slit, and I licked it up. Armin was throbbing and hot in my mouth.

I looked up at Armin who was just now taking the pillow off of his face. He had the most pleasurable look on his face just then. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was open and wet. I hummed at the tingling it sent down to my cock.

"Eren.. gonna... gonna – cum. Nggh." Armin arched his back and I felt his cum fill my mouth. I didn't know what to do so I swallowed it. Armin was gripping my hair as he limply fell down to the bed. His skin glistened with sweat and his face had a 'sated' look about it. I didn't even care that I was achingly hard in my pants, I was just enjoying that face on Armin. He looked adorably vulnerable. I dragged myself up and settled down next to him.

"Eren, that was so amazing. I have to help you feel the same pleasure as you gave." he murmured as his hands pushed down my pants. I gasped as Armin seized my cock. The pleasure that singed my mind was one I've never felt before. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from keening loudly at the sensation. He pumped his hands up and down. I arched toward his touch and leaned my head on the pillow underneath my head.

"Oh god Armin... I love you." I grunted when Armin's mouth surrounded me. An electric feeling began to run through my body. My eyes rolled back and a blissful tingling filled my senses. I fisted my mouth so I didn't cry out. Just as fast as the sensation came, it went. I felt so content. Armin cuddled against me and I used the last of my energy to cover our bodies with his blanket. I fell into sleep with my arm thrown over Armin's torso.

The next morning, I awoke to loud voices. I blearily opened my eyes and saw Armin's peacefully sleeping face. My mind was still groggy as I focused on the annoying noises. I saw all the guys looking at us with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Ugh, just go away please. I'll deal with your annoying commentary later at breakfast." And they quickly shut up and made their way out of the room. I was glad they didn't put up a fight. I just wanted to wake up next to Armin – I just wanted to experience a nice 'morning after'.

"Armin, it's time to wake up." I whispered in his ear. He shifted and rested his head on my chest. God dammit, why did he have to be so cute?

"Armin, come on. Breakfast will be starting soon." I stated. Armin leaned back and opened his blue eyes half way to look at my face. He looked confused for a second before blushing a bright red. I bent down and pecked his lips.

"So... are we boyfriends now?" he asked shyly. I thought for a second before nodding. I hated to break up the sweet atmosphere surrounding us, but I didn't want to get in trouble for being late for breakfast. I glided out of the bed and at the last instant remembered I was naked. I blushed and quickly pulled on my shirt, boxers, and pants. I heard shuffling and turned to see Armin pulling on his clothes, too. I laughed when he frowned at his ripped shirt. He grabbed a new one and slipped it on.

"Ok, let's go." he smiled at me and I felt like my breath was suddenly taken away from me.

"Yeah." I agreed as I intertwined my hand with his.

Before we exited the sleeping quarters, Armin stopped and looked at me seriously.

"I love you, Eren." he announced with a beaming smile.

My mind exploded with exultation. Armin _loved me. _

"I love you too, Armin." I grinned at him and squeezed his hand. We walked in a loving silence toward the cafeteria.


End file.
